


Respite

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Anakin Skywalker is a Good Dad, Canon Disabled Character, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Limbs, Modern Era, No Incest, No Romance, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Prosthesis, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Single Dad Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Luke is visited in the hospital by his family.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gay_as_fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/gifts).



> this is based off a whole modern au i've had w roddy since godam middle school n i'm just,, really feelin thos family dynamics. i love these dumb losers n i'm always a slut for hurt/comfort

“Luke?” Leia stepped quietly into the hospital room. Her hands were in tight fists in her efforts to keep her voice level. “Luke, are you up?”

The blond stirred in his bed. His eyelids fluttered. A tired smile graced his lips. “Yeah, ‘m up,” he murmured. “Wonderin’ when you’d show.”

Her shoulders relaxed. “Sorry. I tried to get here as fast as I could, but Han’s van needed a new transmission, and he asked me to-”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Luke’s laugh was weaker than any of them would’ve liked, but still light. Full of life. “Glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad  _ you’re _ here, you dumbass. You could’a died.”

He chuckled at that. “Thanks.” Luke blinked slowly, sleepily.

She sat down on the bed beside him. “How’re you feeling?”

He shrugged stiffly, wincing slightly. “Been better. But, y’know, I’ll live. That’s good. Couple broken ribs, concussion . . .” His smile fell. “Did they tell you what happened?”

Leia swallowed thickly. “Yeah,” she said softly. She bit the inside of her lip and put one hand on his shoulder. “You sure you’re holding up okay?”

“I’m fine, Lei.” He forced the smile back onto his face as best as he could. “Dad’s got even fewer hands and he does just fine, right?” Another laugh, this one even weaker than the last. There were telltale wrinkles on his chin as his eyes welled up with tears.

“Oh, Luke-”

“I’m-I’m fine, Leia, really. I’ll be okay.” He sniffled and wiped his face with his good wrist. He refused to meet her gaze. His smile began to falter as she took him in her arms.

“Luke?”

He glanced up when he heard his name. There in the still-open doorway stood his father, manufactured hands hanging at his sides. His left knee clicked as he took a few steps forward.

“Dad-”

Anakin was on his children in an instant, holding them close to his chest as he had when they were younger. “Fuck,” he muttered, “I was  _ worried _ .” Relieved laughter bubbled from his chest as he pulled away, squeezing his daughter’s shoulder, then turned his attention to his son. “Are you okay, Lukey?”

“I’m fine, Dad.” He tried to hide the remainder of his right arm beneath the thin blanket. “Really, I’m totally okay. Nothing I can’t handle.”

The older man bought it at first, babbling about how glad he was that Luke was conscious and  _ alive _ , but his gaze trailed down eventually to find his bandaged forearm. “You . . .”

“Dad, really. I’m fine. It’s okay. I can-”

He sighed, bringing his son tightly into his arms, petting his hair with his mechanical fingers as he always did when he’d had nightmares as a little boy. “You’re okay, Lukey,” he whispered. “We’re gonna get through this. I promise.”

Luke paused for a moment before returning the gesture. It made the pain in his ribs flare, but it didn’t matter. He wanted to say something, anything, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He didn’t trust his own tongue. He let out a shaky breath as tears started to stream down his cheeks. He could feel his sister wrapping herself around them both, and Anakin readjusted to better allow her into the embrace.

“We’re all gonna get through this together, okay?” Anakin sniffled. “It’s gonna be fine.”


End file.
